Flame Love
by Lunadeath1
Summary: Fionna cries that Gumball doesn't see her anything more than friends. Cake tries to find Fionna a new love interest but messed up. Fionna and Flame Prince first meet each other because of Cake's mess. Sorry! . I really suck at summaries. RxR Please! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Fionna walked out of the tree house and sat on the log in front of it. Sighing, she looked up at the sky. Her mind wandered to Gumball. She could still remember on the rooftop when he was showing her and Cake the rocket water fireworks. She was amazed by it, but that wasn't what amazed her the most. She was amazed of Gumball.

He was intelligent and handsome. You can say that she has crushed on him for a very long time now. But when she tried to put her head on his shoulders, she was pushed away. He said that he didn't see her anything more than just a friend and that she should stop being weird.

Sighing once more, she looked up at the sky. An image of Gumball appeared in the clouds. "I guess PG doesn't really see me anything more than just a friend," she softly whispered to herself. A tear soon slipped away from her eye. She didn't wipe it away. Instead, she brought her knees up to her chest, hands on her knees, and cried. She wept, "Why can't I just like a boy?"

She didn't know that she was being watched by no other than her sister Cake the cat. Cake sadly looked at Fionna through the window. "Oh Fi," she said sadly. She than got an idea, "Don't worry Fionna, Mama Cake is going to find you a new love interest and hopefully you would forget about Gumball." Cake quickly went to the door and grabbed her backpack with stuff for journeying already in it. She quickly ran towards the door.

Before opening it, she yelled at BMA, "BMA! I'm going to go out for a while. Be back in a bit. Also, keep an eye on Fionna before I get back okay?" BMA was sitting on the couch and waved to her, "okay Cake. See you later." Cake opened the door and softly closed the door behind her. Fionna was still crying while sitting on the log, not noticing Cake at all. Cake quietly tip toed towards the forest and left.

When Cake left for a couple of minutes, Fionna finally stopped crying. She decided to go back inside to take a shower. Opening the door and softly closing it behind her with a click, Fionna heavily yet lightly trudged upstairs. She went into her bedroom to go to her bathroom.

Turning the shower on, Fionna took her clothes off and dipped herself in the warm water. She didn't know how long she stayed in the shower, but she does know that she stayed in there long enough because the warm water went cold. Turning it off, she got out of the shower and went into her bedroom. Going towards her drawers, she took out her sleeping attires, which were only a tank top and shorts.

Fionna was about to put on her hat until she heard a bunch of noises downstairs. Cautiously walking down the stairs, Fionna peeked through the living room to see Cake about to be burned by a fire guy with his hands ignited in flames. Hero instinct taking over, she quickly ran in between them, forgetting that she didn't have her hat on, her arms spread open to stop him. "Fionna!" cried Cake from behind her.

The fire guy's fire in his hand was instantly put out when his eyes met with a beautiful girl who ran in front of him, trying to protect the cat. He eyed her; the girl had long blonde hair that stopped on her hip. She was wearing a red tank top with orange shorts. 'The color of fire,' he thought.

When Fionna was in front of Cake, protecting her from a fire guy that was about to burn her, she saw that he was pretty cute. She also noticed that he was wearing garments that looked royalty. But she quickly snapped out from staring at him. "Why are you trying to burn Cake?" she asked. The guy also snapped out from his staring when he heard her asked.

Gaining his posture of threatening again, he glared at her, "move, this doesn't concern you." Of course, she didn't do what he asked. She only just stood where she was, strong and firm, "no, and you didn't answer my question." He scoffed at her, "if you really want to know the reason than why don't you ask your cat?" Fionna softly glared at him, she didn't know why she couldn't be mad at him, and slowly looked down at Cake.

Cake was by Fionna's side. "Cake?" Fionna asked, raising an eyebrow. Cake looked up at her and sighed. She started telling her how she hated seeing Fionna so sad because of Gumball. So she went out to search a new love interest for her. She told Fionna how she came across Flamba and that Flamba introduced her to the Flame Prince of the Fire Kingdom. At first, she thought that Flame Prince looked okay and nice until his mother, the Fire Queen, said that he was evil. She didn't want Fionna to date an evil guy so she hurt him and ran all the way back here, but Flame Prince chased her all the way.

"And you know the rest," said Cake. Fionna slowly nodded her head and turned to look at Flame Prince. She saw that he was still angry. "I'm very sorry about what Cake did. It seemed she was trying to cheer me up. I'm really sorry that she hurt you," Fionna apologized. Flame Prince died his fire down and slowly nodded his head, accepting the apology.

Cake poked Fionna on her leg, "Hey Fi, where's your hat?" Fionna's eyes widen, quickly touching her head she finally noticed that she really wasn't wearing her hat. "Oh glob! Where is it?" she exclaimed. Frantically looking for it, she saw that it was on the ground, little ways from where she peeked to see what was going on. Quickly grabbing it off the floor, she put it on her head and stuck her hair in.

When she finished, she looked back to see that Flame Prince was watching her with amusement. Blushing, she turned to look away from him. He didn't know why, but when Fionna looked away he felt sad. Looking back at him, Fionna saw that his eyes were suddenly sad. 'I wonder why he's sad?' thought Fionna. Cake watched between Fionna and Flame Prince. Slyly smiling, she quietly walked behind Fionna and pushed her leg.

Fionna felt something or someone pushed her from her leg, making her stagger and trying not to fall, towards Flame Prince. Flame Prince saw Fionna staggering towards him. Not wanting to let her fall, he caught her in his arms. They both looked at each other and blushed. Than Fionna felt that Flame Prince was accidentally burning her.

Quickly pulling away, she hissed and tried to rub away the burn that she received. Flame Prince quickly panicked, "I-I'm so sorry!" She softly smiled at him, "it's fine, you didn't burn me on purpose so it's cool." Fionna heard him sigh and started walking out the door. Hesitatingly, she tried to grab his arm, but immediately remember that she couldn't. "W-Wait. Where are you going?"

Flame Prince was already out the door before turning to look at her over his shoulder. He smiled, "home." And with that, he sped off back to the Fire Kingdom. Fionna closed the door after when he left and turned around to see Cake slyly smiling at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Fionna, a bit creep out. "You like him. Don't you Fi?" answered Cake, losing the sly smile, but still smiling.

She stuttered, "W-whatever gave you that idea?" Cake chuckled, "oh I know because I saw the way how you both looked at each other." Fionna tried to cover her blush with her bang, but that didn't stop Cake to stop talking. "W-well, I may have a crush on him," said Fionna, still blushing. Cake's smile turned serious, "but Fi, are you sure you want to date him? I mean, he's evil."

Fionna sighed, "Yes Cake. I already know that PG doesn't see me more than just a friend. And besides, I want to move on." Cake nodded approvingly by the reason, "alright Fi, now go rub some burn ointment on you before going to sleep." Fionna nodded and turned to go back upstairs. Walking into her bedroom, she applied some ointment on her arms before going to sleep.

'I hope I get to see Flame Prince again. Hopefully I can be loved back,' thought Fionna. Slowly closing her eyes, she slept and started to dream about Flame Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Fionna woke up by the bright sunlight. Sitting up in bed, she stretched her tired limbs before going into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got ready. Fionna was wearing her usual attire. Not wanting to stay inside and wanting an adventure, she quickly grabbed her backpack and went downstairs.

She then noticed that the house was quiet. Trying to remember why, she remembered that Cake wasn't home. 'Now I wonder where she could have gone to?' thought Fionna. Looking around in the kitchen, living room, and back upstairs, she saw that Cake wasn't anywhere. Fionna was about to go and search for her again until BMA came walking towards her.

"Hey Fionna, what are you doing?" she asked. Fionna smiled down at BMA, "I'm just looking for Cake. Do you know where she went?" BMA nodded, "yes, she said that she was going to be with Monochromicorn for the entire day." Nodding, Fionna thanked BMA before leaving the house for an adventure.

'Well, since Cake isn't going to be with me today I wonder what I should do for my adventure for today?' thought Fionna, a hand on her chin. She was quickly snapped out from her thoughts though when she saw a kitten, a fire kitten. The fire kitten looked almost like Flamba. Giggling, she tried to pet it, but she instantly got burned.

Quickly retracting her hand back from the heat, Fionna sadly sighed. "Even with a fire kitten that is very cute, I can't even touch it," she quietly mumbled to herself. She was about to leave the fire kitten and be on her way, but quickly changed her mind and sat on the grass next to it. "Sorry that I can't pet nor hold you. I wish I could though," Fionna softly talked to it.

The kitten mewed at her and just sat on the already burned grass. Giggling, Fionna took out a rope with a bell attached to it out from her backpack. Holding it up over the little fire kitten's head, she started to play with it. The fire kitten saw the toy, taking an instant liking to it. It quickly lay on its back and started pawing it.

Fionna giggled at the cute fire kitten's attempt of playing. It didn't last long before a wisp of ember fire flew in front of her. Sitting up straight, she looked at her surrounding and saw into pair of ember eyes. Finally figuring out that wisp of ember fire was his doing, Fionna blushed a little.

'Wow, I can't believe that I was that distracted of the fire kitten that I didn't notice my surroundings,' thought Fionna. Flame Prince smiled when he saw Fionna blushed. Walking to stand next to her he asked, "May I sit here?" She smiled and nodded. Sitting down next to her, he watched her as she kept playing with the fire kitten while still having the blush on her cheeks.

'She's so beautiful,' thought Flame Prince. He blushed at what he just thought. Quickly shaking his thoughts, he went back to watching her, staring at her. He knew that she doesn't know that he heard her when she wished that she could pet the little kitten but couldn't. He wanted to grant that wish for her. He too, wanted to touch her without burning or hurting her.

Then a question pop up from his mind. Does she have a boyfriend? He sighed, 'of course she does. She's beautiful.' "Is something the matter Flame Prince?" asked Fionna. He quickly snapped out from his mind and looked at her. He really wanted to know if she did have one or not.

"Fionna, may I ask you a question?" Flame Prince asked nervously. Not knowing and curious on what he is going to ask her, she nodded, "sure, go right ahead." He took a deep breath, 'well, it's now or never,' he thought. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Flame Prince watched Fionna's action and emotions. What he didn't expect to see was sadness appearing on her face and her unconsciously rubbing the burn mark on her arm. "N-no, I don't," she answered. He was shock, "why is that?" Fionna sadly sighed and looked up at the sky, "I don't really know. I guess love just doesn't work with me. I mean, I'm a hero and an adventurer. That's probably the reason I can't get a boyfriend or a lover."

"But, what about that cat? The one you call who is your sister, what about her?" he asked. Fionna laughed with no emotion, "she's lucky because she has Monochromicorn." He tilted his head in confusion, "if she can than why can't you?" She shrugged, "I'm just not fit to be loved I guess." That cracked something in Flame Princes chest. He knew that feeling. The feeling of not being loved and having to be alone for probably the rest of your life, he knew the feeling all too well. And, especially when you have to be imprisoned in that lamp ever since you are little.

He didn't know how, but he finally figured out his feeling towards Fionna. He loves her. And he wanted her to be by his side forever. He wanted to be the only person who made her smile and laugh. To be the only person who can see the real her.

While Fionna was playing with the kitten, she suddenly felt something hot wrapping around her body. Looking up to see who it was, she saw that it was Flame Prince who was hugging her. Blushing, she tried to figure out why he is suddenly hugging her. But, it didn't last long before she started to feel herself being burned.

Quickly yet carefully pushing Flame Prince away, she nervously rubbed her neck. "Sorry," she apologized. He nervously laughed, "No it's fine. It was my fault for suddenly hugging you." Fionna shook her head and softly smiled at him, "it's fine. I really liked it." She blushed at the end. He too blushed, "s-same here." She giggled, "Yeah, consider that you were the one who hugged me first."

Flame Prince tried to cover his blush by crossing his arms in front of him and sitting cross-legged, turning away from her, "whatever." That only made Fionna laughed. She was glad that Flame Prince was here today. Or else she would probably still be miserable. Thanking him, she quickly yet chastely kissed him on his cheek. Flame Prince's face glowed brighter when he felt her kiss. Slowly, he touches his cheek while staring at Fionna.

She was staring at him a smile, "thank you. It's because of you that I cheered up somewhat." He slowly nodded his head, still daze from the kiss that he received from her. Fionna noticed that Flame Prince was still in a daze, so she decided to tease him. "Hey Flame Prince, are you okay?" asked Fionna, waving her hand in front of him.

When he didn't move or got out of his daze she said the only thing that will probably embarrass her, "if you liked the kiss on the cheek, I could kiss you on the lips you know." That seemed to snap him, making him blush more. Fionna laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

After the embarrassment and blushing moment, both Fionna and Flame Prince were now lying together on the ground, looking up at the blue sky with fluffy clouds. The fire kitten was sleeping in the space between them. A cool wind breezed by them, cooling them.

Now that Flame Prince knew about his feelings towards Fionna, he wanted her to know. And maybe, just maybe that she will also want to be by his side forever also. Turning his head to look at her, he saw that she had her eyes close. He thought that she was probably asleep so he kept staring at her.

But when she turned her head towards his direction, she slowly opened her eyes. They both eye locked each other. "Is there something on my face Flame Prince?" asked Fionna, curious yet embarrassed. She didn't know why she was embarrassed. He shook his head, "no, there's nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the Fire Kingdom to slay some Fire trolls or something with me."

She gaped at him, "you mean, you want me to kill some Fire trolls with you. In the Fire Kingdom?" he nodded, "yeah." Fionna pondered about it for a while before answering, "Sure, I don't mind, but how am I going to survive in there? I'll die if I take even a step inside." Flame Prince sat up and started thinking. Then he snapped a finger, "I have a fire emblem back in my room. It's like a fire shield for you. So if you were to wear it, you won't get burn or hurt. Well, other than getting hurt by the Fire troll, that's mostly it."

Fionna quickly sat up and smiled brightly, "alright! I can't wait to kill some Fire trolls!" She laughed, making Flame Prince laugh with her. After the laugh, they both stood up, Flame Prince held the kitten in his arms, and started walking towards the Fire Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

They both soon arrived to the Fire Kingdom. "Okay Fionna, I'll be back as quick as I can alright?" said Flame Prince. Fionna smiled and nodded.

After when Flame Prince rushed back home, Fionna decided to sit on a rock next to a tree. She watched as the clouds slowly passed by. 'I think my crush for Flame Prince just got bigger. Do I…do I love him?' thought Fionna. She knew that she has a crush on him but she wasn't really sure if she loves him. 'I mean, I only just met him yesterday and this would be the second time,' Fionna thought again.

She unknowingly blushed, 'oh man, I think I really do love him. I could barely stop thinking about him.' Fionna was soon snapped out from her thoughts when Flame Prince appeared in her view.

Quickly standing back up, she watched as he slowly walked towards her. Smiling, she blushed again when he stood near her. He held out a necklace that has a jewel on it. The jewel looked just like the one on his head and clothing. "Here, this will protect you from the fire," said Flame Prince, putting the necklace on Fionna.

Once it was clipped on, he took a step back to let her admire the jewel. Fionna slowly picked the jewel that now rested on her chest. Feeling the smooth surface of the jewel, she smiled, "thank you Flame Prince." She kissed him on his cheek again.

Flame Prince blushed, but soon held out his hand, "now, should we go and kill some Fire trolls?" Smiling widely, she nodded and grabbed onto his hand. Surprisingly, he didn't hurt her. He chuckled, "come on." Nodding once more, they both fled into the Fire Kingdom.

Stopping on the outskirt of the Kingdom, Fionna looked around her. There was nothing but fire and lava. But she looked beyond past that. She thought that it was beautiful because of how the flames would shoot out from the lava, making a pretty design. Flame Prince watched Fionna as she looked at her surroundings.

He was glad that she liked it. Though there really wasn't much to see. But alas, the perfect atmosphere was broken. The Fire trolls crawled out of the molten lava, swords in hand. Fionna quickly stood next to Flame Prince, sword out and ready to fight. Flame Prince had his hands lit, he too was ready.

One by one the Fire trolls came out. So when no more came, they both counted that there was about twenty. Fionna looked at Flame Prince, "hey, I bet you that I can kill more than you can." He smirked, "oh you're on." Quick, before any of the Fire trolls could even blink, they both attacked them.

It didn't last very long because none of the trolls barely hit them. Fionna was taking out her last one and so was Flame Prince. But when she saw that he was having a hard time with his, she decided to help by throwing her sword at it. It hit straight through the head. "Bull's-eye!" yelled Fionna, jumping happily.

Flame Prince was surprised that the sword flew out of nowhere and hit his target. But seeing that it was Fionna's he had to smile. He saw that Fionna was so happy jumping up and down that she didn't notice a Fire troll creeping up on her. 'Oh no you don't,' thought Flame Prince.

He shot out a blast of fire at it, hitting it square in the chest. Fionna froze when Flame Prince's fire blast shot past her. Looking behind her, she saw that he blasted a troll. She looked back at him. He was smirking at her, "now we're even." Fionna couldn't help but laugh and went to get her sword back. Sheathing her sword on her back, she turned back around to look at him.

Flame Prince was walking towards her while watching all the Fire trolls disappearing back into the lava. Not noticing a rock, he accidently tripped, falling on top of Fionna. Fionna tightly closed her eyes from the impact when Flame Prince fell on her.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that both of their faces were really close to each other. Blushing, Flame Prince didn't move. They both noticed that they liked the position that they were in. What they didn't know was that their faces were unconsciously getting closer. Fionna slowly closed her eyes before her lips finally met his. His eyes widen when he felt her lips on his. Slowly closing his eyes, he kissed her back.

She didn't know how long they kissed, but she does know that she really liked it. She can't really explain it. It was as if, they were meant for each other or something. Finally pulling away, Fionna stared into Flame Prince's eyes. He slowly touched her cheek before kissing her again. She also kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her.

They both pulled apart from each other again. "Wow, who would've thought that my first kiss would happen like this," said Fionna, blushing. Flame Prince smiled, softly rubbing his thumb on her cheek, "same here." She smiled and was about to kiss him again until she saw that the sky was dark.

"Oh glob!" she exclaimed, quickly sitting up, bringing Flame Prince to sit up with her because she still has her arms around his neck. He panicked, "what?" She looked at him before letting go and standing up, "it's dark now. I should be getting home, Cake might be worried that I'm not home yet." Understanding, Flame Prince stood up next to her and held her hand, "I'll walk you home."

Blushing, she softly smiled at him, "okay." They both started walking back to the tree house. While walking there, Flame Prince started to ask Fionna what her likes and dislikes. "So what's your favorite color?" he asked. She happily smiled, "it's red." He smirked, "like me?" She blushed and tried to hide it with her bang. Flame Prince laughed and pushed her bangs away. "I'm glad," he said before giving her a peck on the lips. She smiled.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" he asked curiously. Fionna thought for a while, "You know, I really don't know. I think I'll just let whatever adventure comes to me. Cake is going to visit Monochromicorn again tomorrow all day now that I just remembered it was going to be Thursday." He nodded and held onto her hand, "than you don't mind if I come and visit you tomorrow?"

She smiled brightly, "no of course not. I really like hanging out with you, even though this is the second time that I met you." He nodded, "true, but…can I ask you something?" They stopped walking. They were only little ways to the tree house, but Fionna wanted to know what Flame Prince was going to ask.

She nodded, "sure." He took a deep breath, "have you been having a weird feeling that, that as if we are meant to be together. Though we just only met." Fionna's eyes widen, "you-you too? I thought it was just only me that felt like that." He nodded, "yeah. Do you think we might, or could be soul mates?" She smiled, "if we are, than I'm glad that you're my soul mate Flame Prince."

Flame Prince smiled and was about to take a step forward towards her until the door to the tree house opened. "Fi, hurry up and get inside. It's already dark out," yelled Cake. Fionna yelled back, "Alright Cake! I'll be inside soon." "You better and hello Flame Prince," said Cake, waving to him before closing the door.

Fionna sighed and smiled at him, "well, thanks for bringing me home." He smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow," said Flame Prince, putting his forehead to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a peck to the lips, "goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow also."

They kissed once more. Pulling away from each other's arms, Fionna didn't immediately go to the door. She started to fidget a little. "Fionna? Is something the matter?" asked Flame Prince. She stared at him in the eyes, "umm, I was wondering. Does this make us…you know. Boyfriend and Girlfriend now or something?"

He smiled, "yeah. I thought it was pretty obvious?" She blushed, "yeah, but I wasn't quite sure yet. That's why." He kissed her cheek, "well, now you know. You should probably get inside." Kissing his cheek like what he did to hers, she nodded, "yeah."

Walking and opening the door, she looked back at him and waved a goodbye. He also waved back before going to back to the Fire Kingdom. Closing the door behind her, she went upstairs to the living room. Cake was the first thing she saw when she got up there. Cake had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"What?" asked Fionna, walking towards the stairs. "So what happened between you and hot-shot?" Cake asked. Fionna blushed, "umm, we went to kill Fire trolls today." Cake knew that there was something more in their relationship so she kept asking. "Fi, I know there's more to it. You know I'll keep bothering you about it until you tell."

Fionna knew that Cake was right so she sighed, "you can say that we both…umm…became an item." Cake gasped before squealing, "Really?" She nodded. Than Cake stopped, "wait, you two only met twice!" Fionna nodded again, "I know, but for some reason when I first saw him, I couldn't get mad at him. There's always this strong pull towards him that makes me to never want to leave him, as if we're meant for each other. He said that he also felt the same thing. So we both came to an conclusion that we're both probably soul mates."

Cake sighed, "So you think you two are soul mates or something?" Fionna slowly nodded, "yeah." Sighing once more, Cake smiled, "alright." But then she became serious, "if I ever catch you and him in a bedroom alone, there will be consequences." Fionna flushed, "C-Cake! I'm not even ready for that! Don't say things like that I haven't been even thinking of."

Cake shrugged, "hey, you never know. It could happen." Fionna grumbled before going upstairs to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna got up really early this morning. Of course, she was still wearing the fire emblem. Both her and Cake ate breakfast before Cake had to rush to go and see Monochromicorn. Before she left though, she yelled out to Fionna, "no staying alone in bedrooms!" Fionna blushed, "Cake!"

Cake laughed before exiting the tree house and towards her boyfriends place. Slumping on the couch, Fionna groaned, "Man, Cake will never leave me alone about that." There was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be," said Fionna. She got up from the couch and went to go open the door.

Opening it, she saw that it was Flame Prince. Her eyes widen, "Flame Prince, what are you doing here?" she asked. He smiled before giving her a peck on the lips, "I came to see my girlfriend. Like I said I would last night." She blushed, "but I didn't expect for you to come in the morning and meet me here."

"I know, but I couldn't really help it. I was excited to see you again," he said. She smiled, pecking his lips, "same here. I was also excited to see you again too." Flame Prince smiled more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bumped his forehead with hers, "are you ready to go to another adventure?" She quickly nodded, "yeah. But where are we going?"

He pulled away from her, but still has his arms wrapped around her, and whistled. Fionna watched curiously on what was going to happen. Then a huge fire cat appeared out of nowhere, landing next to them. She gaped at it, "w-wow." Flame Prince chuckled, "this is Heat. I guess you can say that he's like my familiar or guardian."

He led her closer to it. "May I…may I pet it?" asked Fionna. Flame Prince nodded, "go right ahead. Heat won't bite or burn you." He chuckled, "no pun intended because seeing how you're wearing the necklace and all." She giggled before finally touching the giant fire cat. The cat felt soft and warm.

Fionna knew that she couldn't really actually touch it, but she was still happy to touch it. The cat mewed and leaned in her touch. She brightly smiled and looked back at Flame Prince. He was watching her the whole time when she touched Heat. Pulling her closer to him, he put his head to the crook of her neck.

She blushed when she felt him put his head near her neck. But the atmosphere was broken when a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere. Both Fionna and Flame Prince held each other while turning their head away from the wind. When it died down, they both turned to see who it was.

Eyes widening, Fionna was surprised to see Gumball. Gumball was ascending from Morrow. When he was off, Gumball was surprise to see Fionna in the arms of the guy who he had locked up. Angry, he stomped towards them.

Flame Prince glared at Gumball. He recognized the pink prince anywhere. And, if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have been locked up in that stupid lamp since he was little. He was feared since then. Feared that he is a monster, but he isn't.

Fionna watched as Gumball angrily walked towards them. She also felt Flame Prince's grip around her waist tighten. Confused, she looked between Gumball and Flame Prince. 'I wonder why they're both angry?' thought Fionna. Gumball was finally close to them. He didn't get any closer because he didn't want to get burn.

Both of the prince's were having a glaring battle until Fionna's voice broke the heavy atmosphere, "hey PG, what are you doing here?" Gumball quickly looked at Fionna before he went to glare back at Flame Prince. "Nothing much really, I just came by to get my water fireworks that I left here a couple of days ago," he answered. She nodded, "well, if that's all. They should be still on the roof."

He nodded, but still didn't move. Fionna was getting nervous because the atmosphere was getting a bit too heavy to her liking. Just when she was about to distract Flame Prince, Gumball spoke in an angry tone, "may I ask why Flame Prince is here?" Fionna shrink back a little, closer to Flame Prince's body.

Flame Prince was pissed that Gumball scared Fionna. "We're about to go out. If you only came to get your fireworks then go ahead and get them. It's not like we're stopping you," said Flame Prince. Gumball clenched his hands, "Fionna, I want you to get away from him." She looked at him in confusion, "why?"

He glared at her, "just do it!" Fionna flinched. She has never seen Gumball so mad before, especially when he yelled at her. He had never yelled at her before. That is, until now. Flame Prince tightened his grip around her before growling at Gumball, "Don't yell at her! She didn't do anything to you now did she?"

Gumball turned his glare from Fionna to Flame Prince, "stay out of this. This doesn't concern you." He scoffed, "I think it does concern me, since you are telling _my_ girlfriend to get away from me." That surprised Gumball. His eyes widen, "is this true Fionna?" Fionna blushed and quickly looked down, "yeah, it's true."

He glared again, "so you're dating a monster?" Fionna quickly look back up at him, "what are you talking about? Flame Prince isn't a monster!" He scoffed, "of course he is. He is a fire elemental. An elemental that is dangerous. One that you cannot mess with!" She glared at him, "I don't care! You can't tell nor control me on what I choose Gumball. Flame Prince isn't dangerous. He would never hurt me on purpose. And even if he was a monster, I would still love him no matter what!"

Gumball had enough. He didn't want Fionna to be with an evil and dangerous guy. So he quickly walked up to her and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away from Flame Prince. Fionna quickly tried to pull her arm back, "no! Let go of me!"

He didn't do as she asked. Instead, he just pulled her harder. Flame Prince was pissed that Gumball was trying to pull Fionna away from him. Using his fire, he burned Gumball a little on his arm. Feeling the heat and burn on his arm, Gumball quickly let go of Fionna and took a couple of steps away.

Flame Prince carefully pushed Fionna to stay behind him. "Don't touch her," he growled menacingly at him. Gumball glared at him, "move." Flame Prince didn't move, instead he lit his hands up and took a step towards Gumball, "try me." They both stood where they were, glaring at each other.

Fionna didn't want them fighting each other. She knew that she had to calm Flame Prince and take him somewhere where he could cool down. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, she rested her head on the mid of his back.

Feeling Fionna hug him from behind made the fire in Flame Prince's hand to die down. But he still held his glare against Gumball. "Come on, let's just go," Fionna whispered from behind. Standing up straight, he nodded and turned around. He held onto her hand before kissing her in front of Gumball. He wanted to show the pink prince who Fionna belonged to.

Fionna was caught by surprise when Flame Prince suddenly kissed her. But just as quickly, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Pulling away from each other, Flame Prince pecked Fionna on the lips and led the both of them towards Heat. Fionna turned to look back at Gumball. She saw that he wasn't glaring anymore. He looked as if he accomplished something because of the glint in his eyes.

Turning back to look at Flame Prince, she watched as he mounted on Heat's back. He held her hand so that he could help her keep her balance while she too mounted. She sat in front of Flame Prince. Fionna felt him wrapped his arms back around her waist. She smiled at the warmth of his arms.

Heat than stood up and started to take them to wherever he was going.

* * *

**Now I wonder why Gumball's eyes glinted. What was it that accomplished?**

**-shrugs- oh well, just got to find out.**

**-sighs- Fionna and Flame Prince, such cute couples. More romantic scenes? haha**

**Please Review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

While Heat was taking them to an unknown destination, Flame Prince held onto Fionna a bit tighter and nuzzled at the crook of her neck again. She blushed and leaned in more in his embrace. She touched his cheek, "so where are we going Flame Prince? You never did tell me." He grabbed onto her hand that was on his cheek and kissed the palm of her hand, "to tell you the truth, I don't really know."

She looked at him over her shoulder, "you're kidding me right?" He chuckled and shook his head, "nope. I'm telling you the truth. I really don't know. I'm just letting Heat take us to wherever he wants to go." Fionna hummed before kissing him the cheek and smiled, "okay."

It didn't take them long before they arrived at the destination that Heat chose. The area was covered in mere grass and a cliff that seemed to be a perfect spot to see the sunset. Quickly getting off Heat, Fionna ran towards the cliff. She stopped little ways from the end of it and looked at the ocean.

"Wow, I've never been here before. It's so beautiful," said Fionna, eyes sparkling from seeing the scenery. Flame Prince walked from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm glad you like it. We could make this place our getaway when we want to be alone." Liking the idea, Fionna nodded and leaned more into Flame Prince.

"Now come on, let's go lay down on the grass," said Flame Prince, pulling her with him towards the grass. Nodding, she followed him. They both lay on the grass and watched the blue sky while holding hands.

While everything was peaceful and quiet, there was something that kept nagging Fionna. It was something that Gumball said. Turning on her side so that she could face him she asked, "hey Flame Prince." He turned his head to look at her, "yeah? What is it Fionna?" She looked at the grass blade for a while before continuing, "What did Gumball mean that you're a monster?"

Flame Prince sighed and looked back up in the sky. He answered angrily, "I'm not. Ever since I was little that sugar prince made my mom locked me up in a lamp. A lamp which was my prison." She frowned, "why would he do that?" He shrugged, "I don't really know about that either. All I know is that ever since I was locked up in that lamp, everyone feared me. They all started to talk about me being a monster if I were to be let out of my prison. So I was a prisoner, a monster that was being held in a cage."

What surprised him next was to see Fionna on top of him. Her arms and legs held her weight on either side of him. But what shock him most was to see the sadness in her eyes, the tears that were in her eyes that have not fallen yet. "Well that's just stupid! You're not a monster. No matter what anyone says, you aren't. If they say that you are one then that's what they think. But to me, you aren't. You also have emotions like everyone else. You are a being who is capable and worth so much more. You should never have been caged up and never getting a chance to see the outside world," cried Fionna.

Every word that she has said made him felt wanted, loved. He wondered if he had met her sooner, how would he feel toward her now. 'No. Even if I did meet her sooner, I would still love her,' thought Flame Prince. Her tears finally fell down from her eyes and it landed on his cheek.

He winced from the burn that her tear gave him. Her eyes widen, "I-I'm so sorry." Fionna quickly got off him and sat back next to him. She quickly wiped her tears away. Sitting up, Flame Prince held her hand that she was using to furiously wipe away the tears. She stopped and looked at him.

"It's fine Fionna. It's just a little burn, like how I would give you," he said. Wiping away the last of her tears, she smiled at him. He kissed her on her forehead before he slowly kissed her on her lips. She accepted the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling away a little she opened her eyes a little bit so she could look at him, she whispered, "I don't care what others say. You are not a monster to me, never will be."

He smiled and kissed her again. He never felt happy in his entire life before. But just those words coming out of her mouth made him happy. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her closer to him. She sat on his lap, not breaking the kiss.

They kissed for a while until Fionna opened her eyes to lock eyes with Flame Prince, she blushed. He chuckled and was about to touch her cheek until a sudden raindrop dropped on his hand. He hissed and quickly pulled his hand back. Wondering why he hissed, she looked at him to see that he was inspecting his hand that had a burn. 'Wait. Burn? But how?' thought Fionna. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was going to rain.

Quickly getting off from Flame Princes lap and stood, she panicked, "Oh no, oh glob. What do I do? What do I do?" Flame Prince stood up, "what are you talking about Fionna?" He was about to reach for her hand until she snapped her fingers, "Oh right. I still have my umbrella."

Taking her backpack off, she opened it and started searching through it. "Fionna?" Flame Prince called out to her again. He was about to touch her shoulder until he felt another burn on his hand. Retracting his hand away, he looked up. Now he knows why Fionna was panicking and he kept getting burn. It was going to rain soon.

"Found it!" exclaimed Fionna. He looked back at her and watched as she opened the umbrella. It suddenly opened in front of his face, making him jump a little. Fionna laughed before holding the umbrella up over his head. Just when she positioned it, raindrops started to fall.

She put her hand out to the rain, "who would have known that it was going to rain today. It was just sunny and clear earlier." Flame Prince shrugged, "weathers change when you least expect it I guess." Fionna nodded, "I guess so." The both of them watched as the rain pour.

Not wanting Flame Prince to be out while it is raining, she turned to look at him, "let's go find a place to stay out of this rain for a while." He nodded in agreement.

They started walking while trying to find if there were any shelters. Than Fionna remembered something, "hey, where's Heat?" He shrugged, "went back home. When there's a rainstorm he would leave immediately, not sticking around." She nodded before spotting a cave.

She pointed at it, "Let's go inside that cave." He nodded and grabbed her hand to lead the both of them towards it. Upon arriving it, they both quickly went inside. Fionna closed the umbrella and set it aside for it to dry. Flame Prince sat on the ground while Fionna explored the cave for a bit. She soon came upon a pile of woods.

'I wonder why there are woods here?' thought Fionna. Shrugging, she took some of the woods and brought them where Flame Prince was. Piling the woods together with rocks to surround it, Fionna went to get a match from her backpack. Rummaging through her pack, she remembered that she didn't have any.

"Great, now what do I use to make a fire?" mumbled Fiona. She soon felt something hot wisped by behind her. Turning around to see what it was, she saw that Flame Prince set the wood on fire. She blushed, "oh right, I forgot that you were fire." He chuckled, "probably because you have the necklace on." She pouted before closing her eyes and looked away from him, "whatever."

He laughed and held her hand. He pulled her towards him, making her sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist once more, he nuzzled her neck, making her blush. He then suddenly spoke in a seductive and possessive voice, "you know, when the pink prince showed up and started talking to you, I wanted nothing more than to show him who you belonged to."

She blushed from his tone and wrapped her arms around his neck, "why?" He kissed her neck, making her shiver in delight, not disgust, "because I don't want any other guys to take you away from me nor take a liking to my girlfriend." She hugged him tighter, "same here. I don't want any other girls to take you away from me not take a liking to my boyfriend."

Flame Prince looked at her, "you don't have to worry about that. No one will ever take me away from you." She smiled, "same here." They soon leaned towards each other and kissed. Pulling away, he pecked her on the lips, "come on. Let's get some sleep. Something tells me that it will be raining all night."

Nodding her head in agreement, she laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her, to keep her warm. They soon fell asleep in each other's arm, dreaming about the other.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fionna, wake up," whispered Flame Prince. She groaned, not wanting to wake up yet because she felt really comfortable. He shook her, "come on Fionna." She groaned again and leaned a bit more in Flame Prince's arms. "Five more minutes." She mumbled.

She then soon felt something crawling on her shoulder. Quickly snapping her eyes open, she jumped up and quickly ran out of the cave. "Oh glob! Oh glob! Bug, Ew! Get it off, get it off!" she exclaimed, trying to swat whatever bug that is on her. Hearing someone laugh, she stopped and turned to look at Flame Prince. He was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the ground while holding a part burn stick with a leaf on it.

She pouted, "That's not funny." Getting up from the ground, he was still laughing, "you should have seen your face. It was pretty funny." She grumbled before going to get her backpack, swinging it on her shoulders, and started walking away. Seeing her walk away made him rush to her side, "h-hey, it was only a joke. I'm sorry okay?"

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she sighed, "You know I can't stand mad at you." He smiled before hugging her. She returned the hug also. Pulling away, Fionna looked at the direction where she thinks the tree house might be at. "It's going to take us a while to get back and that will only make Cake more worried and suspicious at the same time," said Fionna.

He frowned, "why would she get suspicious?" She raised an eyebrow, "dude, she thinks that we're probably doing that." Flame Prince was really confused until he finally got what she meant. He blushed, "what? No, how can she think that we might be doing…it." She shrugged, "I really have no clue what goes on in her head. But yeah, that's what she's going to get suspicious of."

Still blushing, he nodded, "I might as well get Heat to come and pick us up before your sister really does get suspicious." She nodded before he whistled. It took about a couple of seconds until Heat finally came. He landed beside Flame Prince. When the both of them got on, he told Heat to take them back to the tree house.

Upon arriving, Fionna saw Cake outside of the tree house. She had arms crossed and foot tapping. Fionna groaned, "oh great, I'm going to get lecture." Flame Prince pats her head, "you'll be fine." She rolled her eyes, "how would you know? You've never been lectured by Cake before." He chuckled, "yeah, but I know how it is."

She raised an eyebrow, "how so?" He shivered, "let's just say I almost got eaten when I tried to ignore being lectured." Fionna laughed, "You're kidding right?" He shook his head, "nope."

They stopped talking when they arrived next to Cake. Jumping off from Heat, Fionna waved goodbye to Flame Prince before he took off, going back to the fire kingdom. Fionna walked towards her. She nervously waved to her, "h-hey Cake." Cake glared at her, "don't hey me missy. Where were you all night yesterday? You didn't even come home last night."

Fionna sighed, "I know Cake. But you see, I can explain." Cake was still tapping her foot, "you better Fi." She then started to explain everything to her. After when she finished, Cake narrowed her eyes on her, "so nothing else happened right?" Fionna nodded, "yeah, nothing happened." Cake than smiled, "okay."

Right when Fionna was about to sigh in relief Cake interrupted, "but." Fionna frowned in confusion, "but?" Cake pointed a paw at her, "try no to go to tier 15." Fionna had a really quizzical look on her face, "I don't even know what that is." Cake smiled, "oh you know. Just haven't figured it out yet. That's all."

Thinking that Cake is probably weird, Fionna shrugged. They both started walking towards the tree house. Before they could even open the door, a loud rumbling started to make the earth shake.

Cake quickly lay on the grass on her belly while Fionna lost her balance and fell on her butt. "W-what's going on Cake?" Fionna asked. Cake held onto the grass, "I-I don't know Fionna!"

The quake lasted for about a three minutes. Standing back up, both Fionna and Cake wiped the dirt off them. Fionna faced Cake, "what the heck was that?" Cake looked back to Fionna, "I don't know Fi. But whatever it was, it was not good." Fionna nodded, agreeing.

Then out of nowhere, a huge fire army appeared in front of them. Cake gasped and quickly hid behind Fionna. Fionna knew that they were the fire kingdom's army. 'I wonder what they want?' thought Fionna. She was about to question them until the fire queen stepped up, towards her.

The fire queen sternly looked at her, "Fionna the human. I declare you of prison." Her eyes widen, "w-what?" The fire queen narrowed her eyes at her, "you heard what I said." Fionna took a step toward her, "but your highness. What did I do?"

"Yeah! What did she do that she has to be sent to prison?" Cake asked from behind Fionna. The fire queen calmly answered, "I have my reasons. And one of them is concerning my son." Fionna frowned, "Flame Prince?" Fire queen nodded, "that's right. I could've asked Heat to take both you and my son to the fire kingdom, but I decided to spare you another and last day to see him before I put you in prison."

"Why? Why are you going to prison me?" asked Fionna. She didn't understand. She didn't do anything wrong and now she has to go to prison because of something occurring with Flame Prince? Fire Queen scoffed, "like I said. I have my reason. Now guards! Chain her and we're going to put her in the dungeon!"

The fire guards started walking towards Fionna with chains and swords, in case she fought her way out. Cake, not wanting her only sister to be put in dungeon, she quickly transformed herself into a bigger version of her. "No one is going to take Fionna away from me! Especially the fire kingdom!" she exclaimed.

Fire Queen smirked, "oh really? Then I guess we'll just have to hurt you in order to pass you." She nodded her head for her fire guards to go ahead and take Cake down. They followed the order and took a step towards them. Cake readied herself for the coming battle.

"Stop it!"

Everyone turned their attention to Fionna. Her face showed determine, "Cake, back down now." Cake looked at her in concern, "but Fi…" She shook her head, "no Cake. Just back down, please." Hesitating, she slowly nodded her head before going back to her original size. Fionna smiled at her, "thanks for trying to protect me Cake. But this is my problem. I need to handle this myself."

"But Fionna," said Cake. Fionna shook her head, "no Cake. I don't want you to get hurt because of me okay? You're my only sister and always will be." She then turned to look at Fire Queen and the army, "I'm going to go with them willingly. I don't know why I'm being sent to dungeon, but I'm a hero and an adventurer. I'll be okay." 'Hopefully' she lastly thought.

Cake was about to debate again, but knew that once Fionna made up her mind she won't change her decision. Sighing she nodded, "okay Fi. But I'm not making any promises that I won't save you because I will." Fionna laughed, "Yeah. Thanks Cake." They both fist bumped before Fionna started walking towards them.

"I'll go with you Fire Queen. I don't know what your reason is for sending me to prison, but I'll follow no less," said Fionna, determination set on her face. Fire Queen nodded her head and smiled, "good than. Guards! Chain her wrists and ankles." They quickly did as she said. Fionna could feel the fire chains on her wrist and ankles. It didn't burn her because of the fire emblem that she was still wearing. Softly smiling, she looks at Cake from over her shoulder. Cake was watching her with sad, anger, and determination in her eyes.

"Come! Let us go back to the Fire Kingdom!" Fire Queen ordered. They all than started to walk, Fionna in between many guards.

* * *

**Sorry if I don't update anything for a while. Finals are tomorrow and I'm busy with studying x.x**

**But during my free time of breaks I'll try to write many more and update more chappys for you all!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Author AN

**Hi Pplz and Readers.**

**I'm not sure if I should continue writing this story anymore bcuz I got a review saying that I copied a chapter or story from somewhere or someone elses work. I'm mad because I will never ever steal anyone's work. I love to imagine and write things. I'm sorry if it seemed like I copied from whoever you read it from. But I will never do any of that.**

**Anyway, Yeah. But if you all still want me to continue than it's fine. I will.**

**I am really and truly sorry if it did seem like I copied.**

**Thank you for your time to read this. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your comments. They made me really happy :)**

**Since there are many of you who really like my story, I decided to keep on writing x)**

**And thanx for the hopes when I took my finals xD I hope I passed them hahaha**

**Anyway, time to continue on with the story!**

* * *

Fionna sat in the dark cold dungeon. Sitting in the corner, she traced her fingers on the rock wall, mesmerizing the texture of it. It felt rocky of course. But it felt warm yet cold. Sighing, she moved her hand away from the wall.

Bringing her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them. Sighing once more, she leaned her head back to softly touch on the wall behind her. 'Why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong…did I?' Fionna thought. Her mind started to wander, trying to find the answer to it. But she only came up blank.

She was about to sigh until someone spoke, "hey prisoner, time to eat." Looking to see who it was, she saw that it was a fire guard. The fire guard was holding a bowl of soup. The soup was red and orange color like. Almost like magma.

"Umm, you do know that I don't eat fire food right? Especially one that looks like lava," said Fionna. She clutched her stomach when she started to imagine what the food will do to her if she ate it. The guard grunted, "Yeah I know. But this was made by Vesta. She cooks all sorts of style and this isn't one of the foods that we eat. It's what others from the grasslands eat."

She stared at the bowl some more, "but why does it look like lava?" He shrugged, "don't know. I thought for sure you would know since you're from the grasslands." Fionna shook her head, "nope. Never seen it before." He sighed before putting the bowl onto the ground next to the cell bars. "Just eat it. Dunno, maybe you'll like it," he said. He sat on the rock that was next to her cell.

Fionna eyed the bowl in front of her. 'Could it be some kind of trick? They might have poisoned it or something,' thought Fionna. Shaking away the thoughts, she shrugged, 'oh well, might as well give it a try.' She stood up and walked towards it. Picking up the bowl, she sat down and started to take a small sip from it.

Her eyes widen, "wow! This is delicious!" The guard looked at her and smiled, "I know right? Vesta's cooking is always delicious. I could never get enough of them." She nodded her head, "yeah. It's spicy, but it's really good." He laughed, "Vesta likes to make her food spicy because we fire people love spicy things."

Fionna stared him, while taking sips from her soup. She listened as the guard that is guarding her cell spoke of this Vesta person. Fionna could really tell that he liked Vesta because of the way his eyes sparkle and how he kept talking and describing her as if she is special.

She smiled, "you really like her don't you?" The guard stopped talking when she suddenly asked the question. He blushed, "I-it's really that noticeable?" She nodded, "yup. Very noticeable since you kept talking about her." The guard nervously laughed, "Yeah, that's what everyone says also." Fionna giggled, "Why don't you ask her out?"

He blushed really red this time because his face was burning bright, "a-ask her out? I-I don't know." She raised an eyebrow, "come on. You've been talking about her nonstop. Might as well try." He sighed, cooling down his fire a bit. Then he nodded, "okay, I'll try." Fionna smiled, "Good luck umm…"

"Borvo. My name's Borvo," he replied. She nodded, "good luck Borvo." He smiled and nodded. Borvo stood up and was about to leave before he stopped. Turning to look at Fionna over his shoulder he waved a hand, "you know, for a prisoner, you're really great to talk to." She laughed, "Just because I'm a prisoner doesn't mean that I'm bad. I'm actually a good guy." He nodded and left.

After when he left, Fionna sighed and put the empty bowl next to her. Leaning her head back and closed her eyes. She was about to doze off until another person came. "Time for interrogation prisoner," said the new guard. Opening her eyes, she nodded and stood up. The guard opened her cell and took Fionna to wherever he was taking her.

~Meanwhile with Flame Prince~

Flame Prince was riding on Heat. He was always excited to see Fionna again. Seeing her beautiful face always made him happy and his heart spark.

Upon arriving in front of the tree house, Flame Prince jumped off from Heat. Landing softly on the ground, he notices that Cake was already outside wearing a backpack and grumbling to herself. She was about to walk pass him. But he stopped her, "Cake? Is something wrong?" She stopped and glared at him. He didn't flinch nor showed any emotions besides concern etched on his face.

She then yelled, "Is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG? Heck yeah, something is wrong! You're mother, the Fire Queen, took Fionna as a prisoner!" Flame Prince froze. 'Mother took Fionna as a prisoner? Why?' he thought. He snapped from his frozen state when Cake was about to start walking again. "Wait! Do you know the reason?" asked Flame Prince.

Cake turned to look at him, "no she didn't. All she said was that she got her reasons and that one of them concerned you." He frowned, "why would it concern me?" She exasperatedly sighs and threw her hands in the air, "how in the glob world would I know? All I know is that I tried to stop them from capturing Fionna. But Fi, being the good hearted person she is, didn't want anyone to fight so she willingly went."

Pissed that his mother captured his Fionna without saying a reason, he quickly jumped back onto Heat. "Where do you think you're going flame boy?" Cake asked with her arms on her hip. He looked down at her, "I'm going to talk to my mother." She scoffed, "if you're going to try to convince her to let Fionna go, she's not going to do it." He grumbled, "Might as well try." She then nodded, "alright. But you're not going there without me."

He raised an eyebrow, "how are you going to protect yourself?" She smirked and pulled out a fire emblem from her pack. Pointing, he questioned, "Where did you get that?" She shrugged, "I asked Flamba for one and she did." Shaking his head, he gestured for her to get on, "come on. I don't want to waste anymore time. I have to get back quickly before they do anything to Fionna." Getting on, Cake frowned, "what do you mean before they do anything to Fi?"

He glanced back at her before looking back in front of him and told Heat to go back to the Fire Kingdom, "I know my mother. My mother is not one to be nice to her prisoners. And knowing her, she might do something."

~Back to Borvo~

Borvo was smiling really happily. Ever since he had that chat with the prisoner name Fionna, he took up the courage to ask Vesta out. Of course, he lost his courage when he was in front of her. But when he remembered when Fionna told him good luck, he got his courage back and asked. He was really happy that she accepted him. He was so happy that he jumped up and down.

Now he is going back to the dungeon and is about to tell Fionna the great news. But he stopped when he found that the cell was empty. Seeing that a guard was to his left, he questioned him, "hey, what happened to the prisoner in this cell?" The guard shrugged, "the Fire Queen took the prisoner for interrogation or whatever." Borvo knew that if the Fire Queen was going to interrogate, that was not a good sign.

'Hope she gets out alive,' he thought.

~Back to Fionna~

She didn't know how long they walked. It felt as if it was hours. Boredly looking the guards head from behind, she asked, "How long is it until we get there?" The guard only grunted as an answer. Sighing, she looked at her surroundings. There really wasn't much besides more rocks and fire.

Bumping into something, Fionna rubbed her cheek and grumbled, "What the glob man?" The guard grunted again, "we're here. Fire Queen is inside." Nodding, she waited as the guard opened the door. Walking inside, Fionna could see that the room was lit. There was a table and chairs in the middle of the room.

Looking around her surroundings, she saw that there was no one there. 'I wonder where she is. The guard did say that she was in here,' thought Fionna. She took a step forward, but was soon wacked on the head from behind, making her black out.

Groaning, Fionna opened her eyes. She saw that she was chained up onto the chair. 'Glob dang it. I should have kept my guard up,' thought Fionna. She started to struggle through the chains. But it was no use because it was chained up too tight.

"Hello Fionna."

Freezing from her struggle, she looked up to see who the voice belonged to. Her eyes widen, "no, it can't be."


	9. Chapter 8

**SOOO sorry for the late update! I've been pretty busy xP**

**And to the guest that apologized, it's okay :) I'm not one to be all angry and sad forever. For some reason I just can't hold my negative feelings cuz it always disappear once I'm over it.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I'll try to update tomorrow if I can xD**

* * *

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you doing here Gumball?" He smiled at her, "please Fionna. Don't look at me like that. I knocked you out and chained you up for your own good." Fionna started to struggle against the chains while still glaring at him, "for my own good or for yours?" Gumball tapped his chin, doing a thinking gesture, "hmm, it's actually both really. We all know you can fight and take me down in an instant. And I knew that if you were to see me, you would make me go unconscious and out running, but will get caught anyway. So yeah, it's both." She stopped struggling when she knew that he was right. "What is it that you want from me?" she asked. He shrugged, "nothing really. I only came here to talk to you before your big battles."

Fionna frowned in confusion, "what battles?" Prince Gumball snickered, "I can't really tell you. This isn't my kingdom. You'll just have to wait until the Fire Queen comes here and explain it."

~Flame Prince~

Upon arriving at the kingdom, Flame Prince and Cake quickly got off from Heat. He angrily stomped towards the throne room where he knew that his mother would be there. The guards that guarded the throne room didn't bother to stop either him or Cake because the Queen told them not to be bothered by them once they came. Flame Prince slammed the door opened. His eyes quickly fell on his mother, who was talking to another guard.

He didn't wait. He just quickly walked towards her, anger purely shown on his face and fire. The Fire Queen seemed to have noticed him because the guard that she was talking to bowed and left while she turned to face him. She smiled, "is there something you needed dear?" He glared at her, "where is Fionna? What did you do to her?" Her smile was still plastered on her face when she answered, "Fionna is in the interrogation room as we speak. I am about to go there right now." Flame Prince hardened his glare, "let Fionna go. She didn't do anything!"

The Fire Queen's smile disappeared and was replaced with anger, "didn't do anything? She and that feline," she pointed at Cake before continuing, "tricked us! She even made you believe before breaking your heart!" Flame Prince softened his glare, "I know. But Fionna is different!" His mother put a hand up to silence him, "that is enough. We will all see if she is worthy enough to be with you or not after the battles."

This perked Cake's interest and fear, "battles? What battles?" No one answered her. Flame Prince stared at his mother in shock, "battles? No, you don't mean?" His mother smirked, "yes Flame Prince. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have someone to interrogate." With that said, she left, leaving Flame Prince and a confused Cake in the throne room.

~Back to Fionna~

Fionna didn't know how long she waited before the door finally opened and Fire Queen came and walked in. Fire Queen smirked when she saw Prince Gumball sitting on the chair across from Fionna. "I see you didn't waste time," said Fire Queen. He shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted to make an entrance. And this was the only way." Fionna just watched as Fire Queen laughed before looking at her. She smiled at her, "hello Fionna." Fionna growled, "What is it that you want from me? Gumball explained that he didn't want anything. But he did say something about battles."

Fire Queen stared at Prince Gumball in shock, "you told her?" He smiled, "I just told that she was going to have battles. Not anything else." She nodded, "okay." She then turned her head back to Fionna, "since you don't anything besides you about to fight, I'll explain what is going on. It was because of your so call feline sister, who tricked us, you don't deserve my trust. In order to gain it back, you will have to pay the consequences by battling three opponents." Fionna's eyes widen, "three opponents?" She nodded, "correct. You will be battling them on the same day. And there are no breaks, especially resting."

Fionna frowned, "so what happens if I win?" Fire Queen snapped her fingers, "then you have my trust to date my son and do as you wish."

"And if I lose?"

"Then sorry sweetie, you lose your life."

Thinking about the consequences of the battle, Fionna started to debate whether she should or not. She really wants to be with Flame Prince and doesn't want anyone to take that away from her. Nodding her head, Fionna stared straightly in Fire Queen's eyes with determination, "alright. I'll do it." She saw Fire Queen and Prince Gumball look at each other from the corner of their eyes and smirked with some kind of glint in their eyes before quickly looking back at her.

Fire Queen nodded, "than the battle will start tomorrow morning." Both she and Prince Gumball started to walk out the door. Not until Fionna watched as Fire Queen told the guard that was guarding the door to unchain me and take me back to the dungeon. The guard bowed, both Fire Queen and Prince Gumball leaving and disappearing into the dark hallway.

The guard walked into the room, unchaining Fionna before gesturing her to follow him so that he could take her back to her dungeon cell. She didn't resist. She knew that she got no other choice.

Arriving back at the cell, Fionna walked into it and sat at where she was before the guard took her to the interrogation room. She closed and her eyes, about to go into a blissful sleep until she heard a familiar voice, "so you are unharmed. That's good."

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Borvo. He was sitting at the same spot before he left to go to confess his feelings. Fionna smiled, "hey Borvo, how'd the confession go?" He smiled brightly and started to tell her that it went perfectly well and that he couldn't wait to take her out on a date. Fionna smiled at the good news and was happy for him.

"So what was it that the queen interrogated you about?" asked Borvo, curious about what happened. Fionna sighed, "I have to fight tomorrow." His eyes widen, "you're kidding me right? No one has ever survived." She looked at him, confused, "what do you mean?" Borvo stayed quiet for a while before answering, "Well, whenever it comes to the battles. The queen will choose the strongest and skillful monsters or fighters to fight whoever is on trial. Usually the ones who get that trial are those that anger her."

Fionna just sat there, letting the information sink before mumbling, "Well now I know that I got onto her bad side no thanks to Cake." Borvo looked at her, "hopefully you don't get ones that will kill you." She stiffly nodded, "hopefully."

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG! I had the weirdest dream ever last night! I dreamt that Ice King somehow got turned into a teenager and Marceline started to like him even though she knew that it was wrong! xD hahaha!**

**I wonder if I should write that o.o...**

**Tell me if I should or not! xD lol it was quite cute when I dreamt it.**

**Oh and one more thing. My dreams sometimes comes true O.O so I wouldn't be surprise if it did come out as a show hahaha!**

**Welp, Thank You for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the late update. I know I promise that I would update the day after when I posted the last one up but thanks to so many projects and essays that I couldn't focus on it. I'm very sorry.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you like!**

* * *

It was the next day, the day of the battles.

Fionna sighed, "well, I guess today's the day."

"Sup Fionna."

She instantly knew that voice and quickly turned her head to look at him. Her eyes widen when she saw Marshall. She stuttered a bit, "M-Marshall? What are you doing here?" He smiled while floating, "came here to watch you fight. You know I will never miss a chance to see you fight strong opponents." She muttered, "Yeah I know, but what I want to know is why you're here? Why are you in the dungeon room and in the Fire Kingdom?"

"Oh. I'm here in the dungeon room just to chat with you because it's been a while. And what I am doing here in the Fire Kingdom…well, Gumball invited me here."

Fionna instantly banged her forehead on the metal bars, "I should have known he would invite you." He shrugged, "hey, we're buds…actually, not really but somewhere around there." She looked to her left when she muttered, "yeah, whatever." He instantly pat her on the shoulder, "anyway, I can't wait to watch your battles. I'm rooting for you to win alright? Oh, and I'm also going to be sitting next to Pink face so you'll know where I'm supporting you at." Fionna didn't reply back besides just giving a grunt back and sigh.

She felt Marshall move his hands off from her shoulder. Looking up to see why, she saw that he started to fly away because of the guards that were coming for her. She saw him wave at her before disappearing into the darkness.

The click from cell door made her look at the guards. They held the door opened for her, telling her to get out. She walked out and followed them to wherever they were taking her. There were doors after doors from where she looked. She wondered where they lead to, but decided to ignore it and focus on where her two wonderful guards were taking her.

They all stopped when they arrived upon a huge double door. The guards grabbed onto each handle. Before they opened it, one of the guards faced her, "in here, you will get your weapon that we have taken from you and use it to fight in the battles." Fionna nodded and they opened the doors. She walked in, looking at her surroundings.

The walls were filled with many weapons; swords, battle ax, hammers, and ect. She walked towards the tables that had swords and other light and mini weapons on it. Many of the weapons looked really cool and Fionna wouldn't mind having them all, but she knew that she has to get her sword and start the fight soon. Looking at all of the weapons that were on the table, Fionna started to wonder if the guards lied and that her weapon isn't here at all.

Just when she was about to give up hope and having to choose other weapons, she saw her demon sword. She beamed at it and quickly picked it up. Feeling her sword in her hand made her calm and braver. She doesn't know why, but it just does. Probably because it was a gift from her dad. Swinging her sword to get the feel and use of it again, she smiled in happiness that it didn't feel any much different.

Then a flash of bright light came out of nowhere, blinding Fionna. She shielded her eyes by using her arm. Once the light was gone, she could hear a loud of cheering around her. Slowly putting her arm down, she saw that she was already in the arena. 'What the-?' she thought, wondering how she got into the arena so fast. She was snapped out of her thought when Fire Queen started to speak, everyone going quiet, "Hello everyone, I invited you all here to watch the battles. The battles that Fionna the human will be battling in against three strong and skillful opponents."

Marshall, who was sitting next to Prince Gumball like he said he was, yelled, "Woo! Go Fionna!" Fire Queen glared at him before continuing, "Fionna the human had the audacity to go out with my son, Flame Prince, after she and her feline sister tricked us and made us look like fools. So with that, I have given her, her trial of battling three strong and skillful warriors that I have chosen." Flame Prince was sitting on his throne next to his mothers. Fionna saw him quickly shot out of his seat, "Mother! It wasn't Fionna's fault!"

"Silence!"

He backed away a little bit before putting his head down and sitting back on his chair. Fionna wish that she could comfort him, but she knew that it was futile. So she waited for the queen to continue. Fire Queen shot her arm out before continuing to speak, "Come! Bring out the warriors that I have chosen!" The ground shook and the wall that is at the far end of the arena started to open. Fionna guardedly wait to see who her opponents are. The wall shook opened and there, at the entrance stood three shadowed figure.

Once they all stepped out of the entrance, the crowd that is from the Fire Kingdom gasped instead of Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee because they didn't know what was so special about the three opponents. Fionna also didn't know them, so she just stood her ground. Fire Queen smiled, "these are your opponents Fionna the human." She pointed at them and told her their names, starting from the left, "Logi the martial artist throughout our kingdom, Python the double headed snake that is from the swamp lands, and last but not least, Byro the mix beast." The crowd went wild when the queen said the mix beast's name. Marshall was cheering so loudly that Fionna could hear what he was saying, "Woo! Go Fionna! You can beat that beast and those other two!" Fionna nervously laughed and looked at her opponents closely. Logi, who is the martial artist, was an old man with very long grey white hair and beard. He was wearing a fire martial arts clothing. Python was a double headed snake but with a body and two dual blades on its back. Byro, who is the mix beast, looked like a Minotaur with huge bat wings on its back, alligator tail but with spikes on it, and its right arm had five snakes on it.

Fionna wasn't scared, but was nervous when she looked at Byro. Bryo seemed to have noticed her stare because he quickly looked down at her with a glare. She quickly avoided her eyes, not wanting to see its scary glare. Then the queen started to speak again, "the battle will begin in a few minutes. During the battle, you, Fionna, will be battling them one at a time. But when an hour pass and you still haven't beat your first opponent, your next opponent will come out and then you will have two opponents to deal with."

The crowd went wild when they heard that, even Marshall. Fionna saw Flame Prince glaring at his mother. She saw that he was clenching his fist and wanting to shout at her, but knew that he won't be able to say anything. When he stopped glaring at her, their eyes met. Flame Prince was looking at her deep sorrow and anger. Sorrow for not being able to help while anger that his mother, Fire Queen, is trying to kill her. She sent him a smile, a smile that said that everything will be alright. He also smiled back before relaxing in his seat.

Fionna looked away from him, to look at both Fire Queen and Prince Gumball. The both of them were smirking at her, while Marshall didn't notice, even though he sat next to them. He just waved his arms wildly with a big smile on his face. She smiled at him but glared at the other two. Their smirks became bigger and she knowingly knew that they teamed up. She doesn't know why or what for, but she should've expected it as much. Fire Queen must have chosen the skillful and strong ones because of Gumball's help. She scowled at that thought, disgusted that she actually had a crush on him. She is so glad that she doesn't like him anymore.

Something then caught Fionna's eyes at the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look and saw Borvo. He was sitting with a woman whom she guessed is Vesta. It seems he noticed her because he instantly looked at her and smiled with a big smile while waving to her. Vesta seemed to wonder who he was waving to and looked at her. Fionna smiled and waved a small wave to back to him. Then a bell was heard.

She quickly turned her head back to Fire Queen. Fire Queen was looking down at her with a smug smile, "now that your time of rest is up, it is now time for the battles to begin! Your first battle will be with Logi, the martial artist. Now, let the battle, begin!" The bell rung again and Logi swiftly went to attack her.

* * *

**I'll try to update next week! Please review and Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I am soooo sooorrrryy! I have been so busy lately because of finals and a whole bunch of projects. Gawd I didn't know Senior year was this intense. I thought you were suppose to have a relax year? Oh well, I guess not.**

**But anyway, enough of my chit-chat and apology. I bet you have all been waiting for like forever for this chapter. So here it is! Hope you like. Wish I can work on it more *pouts* oh well, I'll try to write my next chapter on my free time.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Fionna dodged the kick that Logi tried to aim at her head. Rolling away a couple of feet away from him, she quickly stood up and tried to give Logi a kick of her own. Unlike him, she landed a hit on him. She watched as he skidded little ways from her before using one of his feet to stop him. Logi slowly stood back up before looking at her with amusement.

Fionna was confused why he was suddenly amused until her question was answered, "you know I am very glad that I have accepted the invitation to fight the prisoner. You are indeed a worthy opponent." She smiled, but still kept up her defense, "same here. I'm surprise I have never met you before. If I have, I would have asked you to fight me." Logi laughed a heartedly laugh, "Same goes here but unfortunately we have to fight for our first meeting." She nodded, "I agree with you there." He chuckled before getting serious again, "now, enough chit-chat. Let's get this battle going shall we?"

She didn't get a chance to reply back before Logi punched her on the face. There were some gasps, but all mostly cheered when the fight has finally gotten real. Fionna almost fell. Of course, she wouldn't fall that easily. Putting her hands on the ground, she swiftly kicked Logi's feet, making him lose his balance. Same as what Fionna did, Logi did the same thing to her. She knew that he was going to do the same thing so she quickly jumped up to avoid his feet.

Fionna saw him smirk and before she could even figure out why he exclaimed, "You're vulnerable!" She was kick in the stomach while in mid-air, skidding on the ground on her back. Fionna grunted, but quickly got back onto her feet. The crowd whistled and clapped, but out of all of them, she heard Marshall, "come on Fionna! Stop playing around!" She looked at him. Marshall was waving wildly at her, smiling, while Gumball and the Fire Queen was still watching her with amusement.

She mentally scowled at the both of them. 'Are they sadist or what?' thought Fionna. Shaking her head a bit, she quickly dodged the fire punch that Logi sent her way. "Man that was a close one," said Fionna, looking at the now scorch ground. Focusing back at her opponent, she ran towards him and swung a fist at him. He dodged her fist but what he didn't expect was another attack. Swiftly, she brought her knee up and kneed him on the side. Grunting from the pain, Logi took some steps away from her while holding onto his side. Fionna was calm, not wanting her opponent to get the best of her. Again, she ran towards him, but when seeing Logi suddenly throwing a fire punch at her, she instantly brought her sword in front of her to block the attack.

It protected her somewhat, but the heat from the fire punch was immense that it made her skid away from him. Just when she thought that she was safe for now, she brought her sword down to see Logi clearly. However, she didn't get to see him for a fireball slammed right onto her chest. Fionna yelled in pain when it impacted on her. "Fionna!" Cake screamed her name, worried that Fionna got badly injured. Her worried was died down when the smoke disappeared, showing a beaten and battered up Fionna but was still okay. Coughing a bit, Fionna watched as Logi just stood in front of her, grinning as if he had won the fight. Refusing to lose, she lifted her sword and threw it at him. Logi predicted that she would do that, but she also knew that he would do that. So running towards him when he easily dodged the weapon, she jumped and kneed him in the face when he turned his face back at her. He harshly fell on his back while Fionna safely landed on the ground, picking her sword that is sticking up from the ground, and pointed her sword at him.

Her breathing was heavy but she smiled at Logi none less, "I won this round." He chuckled, "that you did child. That you did." He then burst into flames and disappeared. Closing her eyes and trying to reclaim her breath once more, a bell rung out of nowhere. She lost her focus because of that and suddenly got slammed from behind.

Cheers and applauses got louder while Fionna grunted in pain. "Fionna!" Flame Prince exclaimed, worried. She coughed before trying to push herself back up on her feet. Of course, Python didn't give her time for he slammed a fist to her stomach, taking her breath away, and slammed her to the wall. The wall got a huge crack, but didn't break. Fionna started coughing feverously, trying to get some air back into her lungs. Once she could breathe again, she opened one of her eyes and saw the opponent that she has to deal with next. 'Great, I barely got enough time to rest and I'm already fighting my next opponent,' thought Fionna. She winced from the pain but still got back up on her feet.

Calming her breathing, she slowly took hold of her sword and focused all of her attention back at her opponent. She knew she can't have any distractions or else she'll be dead. Running towards Python, she watched as he tried to scissor her with his dual blades when she got close enough. Jumping at the last moment before she got sliced up, she brought her sword up over her head to try to at least slice one of its head off. Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to because she got slammed in her stomach again with the Python head butting one of his head on her.

Harshly falling onto the ground, Fionna coughed and tried to hold in the bile that was going up to her throat. She coughed once more before opening her eyes to see what her opponent was going to do next. Her eyes widen when his dual swords suddenly slammed down close to her neck. She watched as both of Python's heads leaned down close to her face and hissed, "We are not assss easssily defeated like your firsssst opponent. I am Python, the leader of the Ssssnake Tribe in the Sssswamp landsss and I will defeat you becausssse you are just a worthlessss human and a weak female." Hearing him calling her a worthless human and a weak female ticked her off. Glaring at him, Fionna hissed back, "I'll tell you one thing and one thing only. Don't, I mean don't, _ever_ call me a worthless human or a weak female." He hissed, "Oh really, Why issss that?"

Fionna's scowl instantly turned into a smirk, "because this worthless human and weak female will make you eat your words." With that said, she put her sword between the dual blades that were still close to her neck and pushed both the swords and Python off of her. Flipping herself up, she brought her sword close to her and went into an attack position. "Let's begin the show shall we?" said Fionna, eyeing her opponents movements. Python was shocked that he stood still for a while before shaking his heads and got ready for the battle that she was going to prove him wrong.

* * *

**Ahaha, hope you liked it. Though it wasn't much and I thought it could have been a bit better, but meh.**

**I'll make the next chapter more interesting.**

**Thank you for reading! Review please? haha and I'll try to have the next chapter by saturday. If not, probably monday.**

**Again, Thank You!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, like I promise. New Chapter! Hope you likey. haha**

* * *

Chapter 11

Readying her sword, Fionna dodged Python's dual swords when he swung them at her. Deflecting the sword that came to cut her head off, she ran towards him and quickly skid under between his legs to stand behind him. Using her chance, she jumped and swung her sword on Python's back. Python hissed in pain before elbowing her in the stomach. Fionna winced from the impact and was flying backwards towards the ground. Shifting her weight, she flipped herself right up and skidded on the ground on her feet and free hand.

She coughed a bit. 'Damn, how am I supposed to defeat him before my hour is up and that giant beast come?' thought Fionna. She gasped when she saw one of Python's dual swords flying towards her. Barely dodging it, Fionna crouched down while the dual sword made itself stuck into the wall. Sighing, she rolled away from under the sword and looked at Python. He was hissing in anger from missing on cutting off her head. Fionna scowled and was about to yell at him until he suddenly ran towards her with his other dual sword raised in his hand. He swung his sword at her, but Fionna dodged by leaping to her right. She rolled a bit, stopped in a crouch, and looked at what Python was going to do next.

He raised his other arm to free his sword from the wall. Freeing it, he clang both his dual swords together as if he's about to slice his meal into pieces. Fionna stood back up on her feet and ready her sword for Python's next attack. Python suddenly started swinging his arm, creating a cyclone tornado around them, bringing dust up so that the audience couldn't see or watch what was going to happen. Wind was blowing everywhere in the arena, but it didn't reach the audience for it only cover the battlefield.

Fionna was having a hard time because she was trying to not have dust go into her eyes while trying to keep an eye on her opponent at the same time. She watched as Python kept creating the wind of cyclones until he stopped. The wind didn't die down though, it was still there. Nice and strong. This confused her more for what Python was trying to do. That is, her question was answered when he suddenly disappeared into the dust of winds. This made her kept her guards up and cautious of where he was going to appear. "There issss nowhere you can run nor hide for thissss isss my sssanctuary now and you will die in my sssanctuary," hissed Python. He chuckled, "I told you that you were weak and worthlesssss. Don't even know why that prince even wantssss you. He issss pathetic to want a weak and worthlessss human." Hearing that pissed her off, she doesn't mind if her opponents are insulting her, but when it come to insulting Flame Prince, no one was going to get away with it. Raising her sword up to her face, she glared at the dust of wind, "don't you dare insult him! He isn't as pathetic as you. You, who hide in his own wind for protection, compare to Flame Prince, you're just a coward!"

That seem to have pissed Python off because he hissed really loudly in the wind and the wind started to become harder and thick. Fionna didn't panic; she knew she had to have a level head to know where her opponent is. Scream. That's what came out of her mouth next. She screamed for when she felt blades cut her. The wind cut her on the arm, legs, back, and even her side. She knew they weren't deep but it still hurt. The wind still didn't die down nor was the pain of getting cut. Having enough of the pain, Fionna brought her sword up and waited where the cut was going to cut her next. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. She got a cut on arm again, then her leg, and then her side. Listening closely in the wind, she heard it. She heard the metal of swords clinking together.

Using that as her chance, she spun the opposite way of the wind was coming and sliced up the huge thick of wind behind her. She heard Python screamed in pain and felt the wind died down immensely around her. Opening her eyes, she saw that she has wounded Python in the stomach. "How dare you!" hissed Python, hissing in pain. Fionna smirked, "I told you that I would prove you wrong." With that said, she shook her sword that was covered in Python's blood and took in an attack position. Python hissed and brought both of his dual swords up above his head until the ding of the bell rung through her ears. 'Already? No! I'm not done with Python yet!' thought Fionna.

It wasn't long after Byro, the mixed beast, came crashing in front of her, squashing Python under his feet. She jumped when he suddenly appeared in front of her, shaking the ground with him. If it wasn't for her trying to calm and not panic for trying to find a way to deal with the beast, she would have heard the entire arena's audience cheering. Python groaned and hissed under Byro's feet but the beast squashed him into the ground a bit more to quiet him.

Taking some couple steps back, Fionna never took her eyes off of him, cautious that if she were to avert her eyes from him, she would be dead second flat. Just when she was at least a good five feet away from him, he suddenly roared, making both her and the audience cover their ears from the loudness. After when he finished roaring, he raised his wings before tucking them in his back and ran towards her with fierceness in his eyes. Doing the only first thing that popped up in her mind, Fionna jumped over his head and quickly grabbed one of his horns while still gripping on her sword. That seemed to piss him off because he roared once again and started flailing his head, trying to fling her off. However, she held strong and tried to wait until he start to get tired.

Of course, that never came because Byro suddenly took a hold of her with his arm that has five snakes on it. Fionna shivered in disgust when she felt the sliver hold of the snakes hold on her. "Aw Gross!" Fionna exclaimed. She started flailing around, trying to get out of the snakes hold on her, but that seemed to have no effect for their hold on her is only getting tighter. She then heard a loud snort and hot air windblown in front of her face. Facing him, she almost paled and showed fear in front of him. Instead, she smiled brightly and waved at him, "hello, mind putting me down and out of your snakes hold?" She got another snort and hot air blown in front of her face.

"I'll have to take that as a no."

After her response, she got flung right into the audience, next to Borvo and Vesta. She coughed a bit and turned to look at him and his date. Fionna stared at her for a while before giving a thumb up to him, "cute girlfriend. Glad you finally confessed to her." Her compliment made him blush while Vesta giggled at his stutter, "t-thanks." Smiling, she stood up straight, cracking her back and neck at the process, and ran back into the battle field where Byro was still snorting and craving for some action. Jumping back into the arena, Fionna winced when she landed on her feet. Inspecting her right leg for a bit, she noticed that she sprained it. It wasn't that bad though, she just have to finish the job before it got worse. Walking back in front of Byro, she positioned her sword in defense, "okay, this time I'm ready."

Roaring once more, the audience applauding along except Flame Prince and Cake, Bryo ran towards her once more. She was about to dodge him again but what took her by surprise was when he suddenly brought his snakes arm in front of him and made every five snake bite into her. She screamed when she felt them bit into her shoulders, legs, and on her side. "Fionna! Mother enough of this! She can't hold up any longer!" exclaimed Flame Prince, worried and anger etched on his face. Fire Queen looked at her son before smirking, "then she dies. Besides, the both of us already made a deal. If she wins, she gains my trust once again to date you and do as she wishes. However, if she were to lose, she loses her life. She has already chosen what she wanted and this is how her result of her choosing is going to be. Tsk tsk, what a shame." Listening to his mother rant about how little she cared fueled his anger.

Another scream came from Fionna. The snakes were biting more into her while Byro was stomping on her stomach. She coughed and spit out blood while curdling screams came out of her blood fill mouth. Borvo held tightly onto Vesta when she couldn't take the sight anymore and buried her face into his shoulders while trying her best to block out Fionna's screams. Cake just sat there, clenching and unclenching her paws and claws. She couldn't take seeing her little sister die and scream in agony. Marshall just floated, watched and took everything in. He knew he couldn't interfere for that will make Fionna lose the battle. But out of all of them, the one who is suffering the most just by watching and listening the love of his life, was Flame Prince. He knew his mother was cold hearted, but he never knew how cold hearted. Until now it would seem.

Her scream were becoming quiet every each second. She could feel the darkness pulling her, trying to lull her to unconsciousness. Of course, she wouldn't hesitate to take it, but in the back of her mind, she knew that she had to stay awake for something. But for what, she could not remember. Then she felt the snakes that had their mouth bit into her shoulder, legs, and side disappeared, also the huge weight that was above her. Fionna coughed one last time until she felt something warm surround her.

Before she fell unconscious though she heard someone yelled.

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review please?**

**And again, Thank you!**


End file.
